


The Nephews of the Minstrel

by SleepyTechnoKid



Series: Doctor Who: Omniverse [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyTechnoKid/pseuds/SleepyTechnoKid
Summary: Fuyuki wanders on the Planet Eye of Orion until he had come across a Large Humanoid avian that plays a musical instrument. But this Avian seems to have connections to, Two Time Lord one known as the Doctor, and the other as the Astral Toymaker.





	1. Eye of Orion

In at Place as it seems so peace and tranquil, the Plantations thrives and showing of the green and the sun shines upon the land with no clouds in sight.

A young boy, in the early teenager with blue hair, hiking along the fields with a small grin on his face, admiring the beauty of nature in a different planet.

He slowly began to hear music, faintly, though. He began to follow the sound of the music. Later he began to see a small crowd of any other type of species where seems to be where the music is coming from.

He began to pick up his pace of his step, he reaches to the crowd and manage his way through the front view and see a Human size avian, quite Muscular, and it's bipedal.

It has an appearance of a parrot apparently, but not sure. It is playing some tunes with a Guitar.

The Boy seems very intrigued by what he is seeing or the fact that a Parrot-like Anthropomorphic Bird is playing a musical instrument.

A couple of others in the crowd walks over tossed in some coins into what appears to be the Bird-Man's hat.

Once The Creature finishes playing, the crowd began to clap their hands in appreciation. "Thank you, Thank you, You're all too kind, and always have a great time in the Eye of Orion."

Knowing from the sound of the Bird's Voice that it is a male. The Crowd departed ways just leaving the blue haired boy with the avian who is currently packing up his things.

The Boy decides to say something since he just staring at the Anthropomorphic bird like Nosey Pants. "Hello," he spoke.

It caught The Avian's attention, The Bird looks a the boy. "Oh, hello there." He said with a smile.

"I like your music." The Boy said.

"Why thank you, young sir. I'm Lotus by the way." The Avian introduced.

"Fuyuki. Fuyuki Hinata." The Blue-Haired Boy introduced back.

"Well nice to meet you Fuyuki," Lotus said. "Are you lost or something?" He asked, as he almost done with his packing.

"Not really, I was just exploring around, my first time coming to the Eye of Orion," Fuyuki replied.

"Yeah, I'm just exploring as well, and I'm also a Minstrel," Lotus stated.

"Oh, so where are you going now?" Fuyuki asked. Lotus let out a sigh after he picked up his hat filled with coins.

"Oh I don't know, I usually go on what the fields of The Eye of Orion take me," Lotus replied.

"You can come with me, I mean I have a friend who loves to travel, He has on the ship that you really be surprised of." Fuyuki offered.

"I am glad to," Lotus said with a smile.


	2. The Doctor and the TARDIS

Fuyuki and Lotus began walking back into the fields to Fuyuki's Friend. "I Will say that my friend is nice, but he can be sassy, so don't take his criticisms too personal," Fuyuki stated.

Lotus let out light chuckles. "Don't worry, I have been in the worst situation." He said. "I wonder. How did you two meet?" Lotus asked.

"Ah, That seems to happen so fast but I will say it has to do with my other friend, Yadda yadda." Fuyuki vaguely explained.

They made to the Point where Fuyuki was leading to what be a Big Blue Wooden Police Box that looks like it's from Earth 1963. "Well, here we are," Fuyuki said.

"It's just a Large Blue Box," Lotus stated.

"Oh, Believe me, don't let the outer appearance fool you. It's the Inner that is amazed." Fuyuki said as he takes out a key from his pocket as he walks towards the Blue Box and unlocks it as he pushes the door opens.

Fuyuki Turns around towards the Avian then grow a smile then entered inside of the box, Lotus follows the Boy into the Blue Box.

Once they entered in, Lotus went fully stoked to see the inside. "Whoa, It's Bigger on the inside." He exclaimed.

"I had the same reaction when I first stepped into here." Fuyuki Commented. Lotus lower his things to the floor. "Hang On a Minute."

Lotus walks back outside and began to look on every side of the Big Box then went back inside. "What is this Sorcery?"

"It's Not, It is time Lord technology," Fuyuki stated with a smile.

"Time Lord? Your Friend is at Time Lord?" Lotus asked in surprising tone in his voice.

"You seem to know about the Time Lords," Fuyuki stated. Lotus rubs the back of his head and blushes in embarrassment.

"Ah, the thing is that their home planet is really warm, which does attract my people," Lotus explained.

"Speaking about the Time Lords, I think the Doctor is still in his drawing room," Fuyuki said.

"Wait a minute. The Doctor like The Doctor?" Lotus said in a surprising and shocked tone in his voice. Fuyuki gave a nod in response.

Lotus began to make sure like he is all tidy up. "How Do I look?" He asked. Fuyuki just gave a thumbs up and a weak smile.

In a Room where The Doctor what suspected to be in. He is sitting on a chair where the desk is. The Desk is filled with writings papers and notebooks. There were few knocks on the door. "Come In." He said.

The door swings open revealing to be Fuyuki and The Avian. The Doctor darted his eyes up to see them. "Oh, Fuyuki you're back." He said then he also notice the bird creature.

"What's a Zwegiturian doing on the Eye of Orion?" The Doctor asked. The Anthropomorphic Bird walks up to the Time Lord. "You must be the Doctor, it is an honor to meet you, I heard stories about you. You're my hero." He said after he grabs his hand began to shake the Time Lord's hand.

Soon after The Bird-Man let's go the Doctor's hand. "Oh I'm flattered." the Doctor said.

"I found him from the sound of his music when I was in the fields," Fuyuki said as he steps in the room.

"Ah that's how their music is, they are so beautiful you can't even ignore it, like the Sirens, except no leading to deaths." The Doctor explained. "See these Zwegiturians are also known as the Minstrels: they dance, sing, and Play musical instruments, for entertaining other species around the universe or at least how far they will go."

Fuyuki crosses his arms in front of his chest and raised an eyebrow. "You seem to know about them." He stated.

"Well I am a Time Traveler and an Explorer-like my father, but mostly is because they come around on Gallifrey because they adore the warm climate." The Doctor explained.

Lotus turns his head towards the teenage boy and smiles. "Told ya"

The Doctor pressed his hands together on the desk he is on. "So Traveler, you didn't tell me your name." He said.

"Oh Right, my name is Lotus." The Avian said. Fuyuki sees The Doctor's face has changed expression.

"Lotus you say?" The Doctor spoke. Lotus gave a nod with a smile. "Yes, indeed."

The Doctor let out a sigh as from his rise and decline and began to tap his index finger on the desk, then he has this sort of an Epiphany look on his face.

"You know, your things seems to be dragging you down." The Doctor said as he got up from the chair and began to take steps towards the avian. "How about you get settle in, I will show you a room to where you can put your things."

"Oh, that's very kind of you, Doctor," Lotus said as they began leaving the room. They walking down the hallway

They Stop at one of the doors the just passed. The Doctor opens the door revealing a room that seems to be an ordinary bedroom. Lotus walks in the room and studies the inside.

"Very Casual," Lotus commented as he nods a bit.

"Yes, Indeed, Now you can just settle in, relax." The Doctor said he turns his head towards The Blue Haired teenager.

"Fuyuki, how about you stay with our guest." The Doctor said.

"I'm on it," Fuyuki said. The Doctor let out of a Smile then left out of the room. Lotus began to place his things on the bed which already came with the room.

"He seems very nice," Lotus commented.

"Yeah, Perhaps too Nice." Fuyuki ponders.

"You seem bothered by it?" Lotus stated.

Fuyuki turns around towards the avian. "It's not that, I been with the Doctor long enough to know that he is kind but he is way more kind to the People he knows."

Fuyuki began to have at theory once he stated about the Time Lord. "By any chance: Do you know about the Doctor?" He asked.

The Avian shakes his head softly. "No, but I do know about his people; the Time Lords, They are the ones who sent me to the Eye of Orion, like centuries ago."

"Why?" Fuyuki asked.

"They found out I was Migrating," Lotus replied.

"Migrating? On at different Planet?" Fuyuki stated.

"I know, it does sound crazy but like the Doctor said is true, It's the Planet's Climate, It attracts us. There were attempts, the Gallifreyans doesn't seem to mind, but the Time Lords just don't like the Idea." Lotus explained.

"But you did it anyways," Fuyuki spoke.

Lotus sat down on the side of the bed. "Indeed I did, I lived on the slopes of one of the Mountains, there was at the house. I decide to live in Solitude if I wanted to stay. Well, I thought."

"As In?"

Lotus looks a the Human Boy. "Two Children came to my doorstep."

"Really Now?"

"Yeah, They knew because of saying going on, but on what they have told me they said they will keep a secret. They came to see me because they love my Music. Which I do play for them. I told them they can leave whenever they want but they didn't."

"Why they didn't,was" Fuyuki asked.

Lotus let out a small sigh. "One of them said they don't want me to be alone. I will say it actually touch my heart, not as much how they just considered me as their Uncle." He gave shrug as he finishes his sentence.

Fuyuki was stroking his chin with his index finger and his thumb. "I see, Just one thing: What was their names?" He asked.

"Oh, now let me think," Lotus said as he has the face that he is indeed thinking. "One was Azdrath, and the other, I think Theta Sigma."

Fuyuki gave the same reaction that the Doctor did earlier. "Theta Sigma, you say?"

Lotus turns his head to Fuyuki. "You have the same reaction that the Doctor person did." He stated.

"He got that from me. It was great talking to you, I'm gonna see what the Doctor is up too." Fuyuki said.

"Oh okay then," Lotus said. Fuyuki left the room not saying anything else. "What strange Travelers." He commented.

Fuyuki speed walks in the Console room coming out of the corridor. "So He told you." The Doctor which he is leaning against the TARDIS console.

Fuyuki walks up the staircase to the main level of the control console. "He Knows you, You know Him, and I know how you two know each other."

"Yes.." The Doctor said.

"So, Lotus' Nephew, When are you gonna tell him?" Fuyuki asked.

"It's not that easy, Fuyuki?" The Doctor stated. "Zwegiturians don't know anything about the Time Lords they are just aware of them, So they don't know about Regenerations."

Fuyuki nods him softly. "I see then." He said. There was silence filling in the console room then Fuyuki spoke again. "Who is Azdrath?" He asked.

The Doctor lifted his head up. "The Astral Toymaker." the Time Lord replied.

"Somehow I don't find that shocking," Fuyuki said. The Doctor lifted himself up off on the panels of the console.

"I'm not inspecting you to be surprised." The Doctor said. "Toymaker, been loyal towards me, always stay by my side."

"I see," Fuyuki spoke.

"Speaking of him." The Doctor said coming up something. He began to walk to the other side of the console and began to press buttons on there.

"What are you doing?" Fuyuki asked in a bit of a concerned tone in his voice.

"Going to Earth of course." The Doctor replied to Fuyuki's question. The TARDIS Engines can be heard in the room.


	3. Planet Earth

On Planet Earth, the Blue Police Box began to materialize on the side of the road close to a toy shop. Inside the Blue Box. The Doctor began to walk towards the point of entry but stops once he places his hands on the door handles.

"What's wrong?" Fuyuki asked.

"If you here, That means Uncle Lotus is all alone." The Doctor stated as he turns around to face the teenage boy.

"Well, I never get used to how big this ship is," Lotus said as he walks in the control room looking around the place. "How Do Time Lord do it?"

Lotus that the Doctor is standing in front of the doorway, both The Time Lord and the Human is looking at him. "Have we landed somewhere?" Lotus asked.

"How did you know?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, You two seems to be really near the door," Lotus replied. The Doctor turns around and sees that he is indeed like couple feet away from the door.

"Oh, I really am." The Doctor said.

"So. Where are we?" Lotus asked with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"Earth," Fuyuki replied to the question. "Have you heard of it?" The Boy asked.

"Of course I have," Lotus replied. "Fuyuki is it? What season is the planet is in?" He asked.

"Spring," Fuyuki replied.

"Then why are we all just standing here then?" The Avian asked. Fuyuki turns around to face back the Time Lord.

"I wonder the same thing, Doctor." He said.

"Now that's just rude." The Doctor sounding offended, he turns around to the doors which he pulls open, and steps out of the ship, the other two follows him.

Fuyuki was the last to step out the TARDIS which he closed the door. Lotus began to stretch his Winged Arms out. "Oh love the feeling of spring," Lotus said.

The Doctor gawk at one of the windows of the Shop in front of him. Fuyuki notices how his alien friend is staring at the building. He began to walks right next to the Doctor while crossing his arms.

"Looking at Your Cousin's shop are you," Fuyuki spoke. The Doctor turn his head towards the boy then look back ahead.

"What else? Have Lotus come to the toy shop to see his other nephew or..." The Doctor stops at the moment of his sentence.

"Or what?" Fuyuki asked.

The Doctor didn't say anything or even reply to Fuyuki's question. He turns towards the boy and gets a bit closer. "Listen. How about you take Lotus around the place." The Doctor spoke.

"Oh, I can show him the others, Keroro, and his friends," Fuyuki said.

"I don't think that will be such a good idea." The Doctor claimed as he rubs the back of his neck with his hand.

"Why Not?" The Boy asked.

The Doctor looks at the Avian which he is still admiring the warmth air then he looks back a Fuyuki. "Minstrels, even Zwegiturians are not very keen on invaders." He stated.

"Come on now Doctor, ..this is Keroro we are talking about here. Besides like you said before, you know them since you guys were kids." Fuyuki said.

"Yes, as in before they were part of the Keron Army." the Time Lord stated.

"Oh come on now Doctor, the way you describe them, they didn't change that much, a little, just a little," Fuyuki said.

The Doctor opens his mouth showing he was gonna say something but he was cut off by The Human Boy. "Besides, it's obvious that your Uncle will wonder that where I live since I'm showing partial of this city."

The Time Lord seems that he can't say anything back knowing that Fuyuki is right. Lotus will ask where he lives since he wants to know more about this Planet.

Lotus began to walk up between the other two. "What you guys talking about?" he asked with a light smile on his face. Both of them didn't take their eyes off each other.

"Fuyuki wants to show you around this place." the Time Lord spoke. Lotus looks a the Human Boy with a bit of excitement. Fuyuki looks a the Avian.

"Yes, I am but, your nephew is not joining," Fuyuki stated.

Lotus' face went from excitement to sad as he turns his head towards at the Time Lord. "Why not?" He asked.

"There is someone I need to see, but don't worry I will catch up with you two." The Doctor replied as he looks a the Avian with a slight grin on his face and gave a nudge on Lotus' elbow.

Lotus' sad face lightens up a bit. "Well, I guess so." He looks at Fuyuki. "I guess we will be on our way?"

Fuyuki nods. "Yesseri." He said as they both began to walk down the sidewalk leaving the Doctor behind which he is placing his hand in his pants Pocket. The Time Lord began to slowly turn his head towards back at the Toy Shop.


	4. The Astral Toymaker

Inside the Toy Shop, there is two people, both of them are on each side of the counter. One has Blue long straight hair, also wearing a blue military Uniform. The Other Man is wearing ordinary clothes but the fashion sense is off like the Doctor's.

"Why do Time Lords have the intentions of leaving their home Planet?" The Man with Blue Hair said.

The Other Shrugged. "I don't know Dororo, there probably tons of reasons; like my reason that I left Gallifrey is that to look for my Cousins and surprise, surprise, I found two on Keron." The Time Lord explained.

Dororo began to scratch his chin with his fingers. "What were are they doing on Keron?" He asked.

The Time Lord gave a Shrug. "Who knows." He replied.

"Who knows indeed." A Voice spoke. Dororo turns around as the Time Lord looks a where the voice came from and what appears to be the Doctor standing at the entrance.

The Blue Haired Man smiled at the Doctor, began to walk towards him which leads them both in an embrace. "Oh, I haven't seen you forever." He said.

The Doctor didn't say anything but grew a smile on his face, he began to pat on the Keronian's head. "It sure hasn't." the Doctor spoke. He lifted his head towards the other Time Lord.

"Toymaker."

"Doctor. What brings you here?" The Astral Toymaker asked. The Doctor and Dororo break up the hug, but he still messing with Dororo's Hair which it seems that he doesn't mind.

"I actually came to see you." The Doctor replied to the question, he turns his head back at the Keronian. "But I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Oh well, I decide to see how your cousin is doing," Dororo explained.

"Dororo has been a great company lately." The Toymaker stated. The Doctor let out a tiny chuckle.

"That's how he is, my father like him very much, so much he pities them." The Doctor stated.

"Oh, you guys," Dororo said in such flattery. "I didn't do much. Doctor, it's you I should be happy to be with."

"Oh, You." The Doctor said.

"I wonder, what you need to see me about." The Toymaker said. The Doctor looks at his cousin and began to walk towards the counter where his cousin is.

"Do you still remember our Uncle; Bird of the Mountain." The Doctor asked as he leans on the counter.

"Uncle Lotus of course." The Toymaker said as he leans on the counter as well. "Why?"

"What if I told you that, I found him and he is here right now." The Doctor said.

"I will say that you are pulling my lead." The Toymaker stated.

"I'm not even pulling your head." The Doctor said. Dororo then came by close to the two Time Lords. "Who's Lotus?" Dororo asked.

The Doctor turns his head towards the Keronian. "Lotus is one of the species of the Zwegitur." He replied.

"They are Humanoid Avian Race that tends to migrate with other planets." The Toymaker continues on with the thought.

"Lotus was living on one of the Gallifreyan Mountain because the Zwegiturians really like the warm climate." The Doctor stated.

"Let me Guess you two know him because you both venture off to discover at Humanoid avian living one of your mountains," Dororo stated.

The Doctor smiles and looks back at his cousin. "He knows us every well."

At the Hinata's House. Fuyuki unlocks and opens the front door, then he and the avian began to walk inside the house. Lotus closed the door behind him.

"So here is my home," Fuyuki said as they walk to a different room. Lotus looks around of every surrounding of the room.

"Very big, bigger than the house on the mountain where I'd used to live," Lotus commented. He notices a Human shape feline laying on the sofa, apparently sleeping.

"Who's that? Another Alien?" Lotus asked.

"Yeah, that's Hedlix, he is the closest one to the Doctor, every since he retired from his presidential of Rentora he's been like that, it worries the Doctor," Fuyuki explained.

Back at the Toy Shop where the three is still are. "Does Lotus who you are?" The Doctor's Cousin asked.

The Doctor shakes his head. "He only knows the Doctor," he replied. The Astral Toymaker huff softly.

"It's not surprising, these species don't know very much about the Time Lords." The Toymaker said. "Where is he now?"

The Doctor darted his eyes down then back at his cousin then sighs. "He is with Fuyuki, he's going to introduce Lotus to Keroro and possibly to the others." He replied.

"Oh dear." The toymaker said as he pressed his index finger and his thumb. "What? What is it?" The Keronian ask.

The Doctor's cousin darted his eyes at Dororo. "Zwegiturians are not keen with Aggressors." He replied.

Dororo scoffs at the response. "The Keronian race are not aggressive." He retorts. The Doctor let out a sigh.

"Dororo, you came to your senses long enough to know on what the Keronians be doing across the Galaxies is giving them a bad reputation." The Doctor stated.

"That's why we left Keron. It's just giving us a bad name." the Astral Toymaker spoke. The Doctor closed his eyes in not a pleasant why knowing the topic that has gone to is not comfortable telling with his Keronian Friends.

The Astral Toymaker look back at his cousin. "Why you didn't stop him?" He asked. The Doctor opened his eyes.

"I tried but he gave me this is Keroro we are talking about." He replied, very agitated.

"That boy need a break from you." The toymaker said. His cousin only nods in agreement.


	5. The Revelation of the Nephews

In the House of the Hinata's. Fuyuki opens a small doorway which is located underneath a staircase. In the tiny room is a Metal square hatch with a handle. "This is where they are." The Boy spoke.

"What's under there?" The Humanoid Avian asked.

"Other Alien friends," Fuyuki replied with a smile on his face. He bends down and reaches his hand towards the handle. He grips on the handle and pulls open, then out of nowhere. The Toymaker pokes out of the Hatch threshold.

He looked up and see the Boy and the Avian. "Oh hello there." He said with at smile.

"Toymaker? What are you doing here?" Fuyuki asked. The Time Lord got off the small room and closing the hatch.

"Oh, I heard about The Doctor's New Friend." He Replied.

"I guess that will be me," Lotus spoke. He raised his hand and began to wave. "Hi, I'm Lotus." He introduces.

"Hello." The toymaker said still having a grin on his face. "I'm the Astral Toymaker. I'm a Time Lord."

"Oh Cool another Time Lord," Lotus said in excitement. He looks a the Human Teenage boy, you seem to make a lot of alien friends." Lotus nudge Fuyuki on the arm.

"Yeah. Where is the Doctor?" Fuyuki asked.

"Still at the shop." the Time Lord replied to the question. "Since he's gonna be there I decide to pop here to see this new friend."

"Well, you have." Fuyuki sounding impatient.

"Indeed I have."

Lotus chuckles nervously, feeling some strange atmosphere that seems to be building up around them. "So Fuyuki. Who else is down there?"

"Keronians." The Toymaker spoke for the Human. Lotus look at the Astral Toymaker with a bit of a stern look.

"Keronian?" Lotus said. The Time Lord just gave a nod. The Anthropomorphic Avian turn his head to the human.

"Look I know, but they are not bad on what you guys think." Fuyuki protested.

"It's not what we think, it's what we know," Lotus stated. The Astral Toymaker walks between them. "Look we can talk about this later. Now there is something that has to do with you, Lotus."

"With Me?" Confused Avian said.

"Yes, it is better that you sit down." The Toymaker said as he held out his arm to the direction a different room. Fuyuki and Lotus looks a the direction where the Toymaker's arm is pointing at. The Avian just gave a shrug then began to walk towards the direction. Fuyuki follows.

The two walks in the living room, the time lord stops a the entrance. "What now?" Lotus asked.

"Take a seat." The Time Lord requested. Lotus plops down on the sofa behind him. The Astral Toymaker press his hand together and began to walk in front of the avian.

He faces towards Lotus, inhales then exhale. "The Doctor is Theta Sigma; your Nephew." He said.

Fuyuki raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Wow someone seems to have the guts."

Lotus narrow his eyes a bit. "How do you be sure? Matter of fact, How do you know that I have a Nephew?"

"Because I'm his little cousin, I'm Azdrath." He stated. Lotus slowly shakes his head.

"This has to be a joke,"

"It's not, Look I can prove it." The Toymaker said. Lotus taps his feathered index finger on his knee.

"Ok. Tell me what Theta Sigma said to me. The reason why he and you stayed even know there are so many chances that you can leave."

The Toymaker let out a quiet sigh. "He said he wanted to keep you company, He has such hearts when it comes to other species, He stayed because he doesn't want you to be all alone. I stayed because well He is the only good Cousin I got."

Fuyuki turns his head to the Avian. Lotus is left very speechless from what the Toymaker. He Let out a sigh from the intense emotions that is hitting the Minstrel. He leans forward."

"I'm sorry for all this intense Revelation." The Toymaker apologies.

"No. It's fine." Lotus said. He lifted his head up towards the young Gallifreyan. "What you said on where the Doctor is?" he asked.

In the Toyshop where The Doctor and Dororo still remain, they are located on the outside of the entranceway of the shop, standing.

"How's your girlfriend?" The Blue Keronian asked.

"Who? Caleera? Oh, she is not my girlfriend." The time Lord replied, with little hesitation. Dororo let out few chuckles.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Doctor," Dororo said. "But how is she, though?"

The Doctor's Chest rises then decline from the deep inhale and exhale. "She is in a different world probably, who knows, she wonders just like me." He replied. He leans next to the Keronian.

"It's mostly trying to get away from her father." The Doctor whispers.

"Oh, I see," Dororo commented. The silence began to fill between them. The Doctor turns his head to the entrance of the shop as if he hears something, which indeed there is something faintly going on in the building.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Dororo asked.

"I'm hearing something coming from inside the shop, it sounds like music." The Doctor replied.

"But I don't hear anything." the Keronian stated. The Time Lord didn't say anything from that. He turns his full body towards the point of entry, pulling on the doors towards him and enter in, Dororo follows him.

They venture deep within the shop. The Sound of the noise that the Doctor was hearing earlier has become more audible enough for Dororo, "Oh I see what you mean now Doctor."

They in the corridors filled with doors leading to a room after room. That's how it is with TARDISes. The Time Lord found the source on where it coming from which is behind the door. It's quite muffled but the Doctor seems to recognize the tones of the Music.

"It seems to be coming from this door." The Doctor said. He opens the door and what reveals to be the Minstrel, the Astral Toymaker, and Fuyuki. Sitting on chairs and watching and listening to Lotus Playing on his guitar he has with him.

Lotus notice the Doctor and the Blue Keronian Dororo at the door. "Oh good to see you again, Doctor," the avian said.

"Yes it is, that music - you're playing - What is it?" the Time Lord standing by the door asked.

"Oh, it's just something has created for two young Gallifreyans when I was on Gallifrey," Lotus replied.

"That's very nice of you." The Doctor commented. Lotus gave a simple nod. "Does it sound familiar?" the avian asked.

The Doctor didn't say right away once he asked the question, he darted his eyes towards his cousin which he is looking back at him, then he fixed his contact to the Minstrel.

"Well I don't know, I been at traveler for centuries, I quite hear a lot of things throughout of them," the Doctor replied.

"Really now? You seem to follow the sound of the Music, just like my Nephews, I every time I play a tune - even by the slightest - they just come running towards me." Lotus said as he inhales then exhale of a sigh.

"But I didn't mind, I do always enjoy their company, I thank you, Doctor." The Doctor sighs in defeat.

"How did you find out?" He asked. Lotus smiles.

"Your cousin explained everything," Lotus replied. He places his guitar off the side then stood up off the chair and raised his Feathered arms out.

"What is this you are doing." the Confused Time Lord asked.

"Oh you think, I'm not gonna get a hug from my nephew, you thought wrong," Lotus said.

The Doctor's cousin - the Astral Toymaker - got up off of his chair, walks towards the avian which Lotus wrap one of his winged arms around toymaker, embracing him.

"Come on now, Doctor. There is still room left." Lotus said offering his affection. The Doctor rubs the back of his neck with his hand.

"I think I'll Pass." The Doctor turns around. He took one step towards to the door.

"Doctor, Don't be mean to our Uncle, you be like that." The Toymaker said a bit of a stern. "Sorry, It's one of those Regeneration defects."

Lotus just smiles and patted the Time Lord's head. " It's like Blue Fire all over again," Fuyuki commented.

The Doctor groans in defeat. "Oh alright fine." He began to walk towards them. Lotus began to wrap his other winged arm around the Doctor then embracing both a the same time.

"I miss you, boys," Lotus said quietly to them. The two Time Lords couldn't help but smile. "We Miss you as well." The Toymaker replied.


End file.
